Untimely Hours and Uncalled For Kisses
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Draco slowly discovers his feelings for a certain mudblood. When he waits for her in her common room at night, will they finally admit their feelings for each other? Will someone catch them? Rated T for some swears and other stuff...


**A/N:** Ok…I am like obsessed and in love with Draco Malfoy right now…so I decided to make a fanfic bout Dramione! Woo! Ok…if you don't like the couple…don't read. This is a one-shot.

Draco POV:

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, waiting on a plush chair, my back facing the port hole. **(Is that what you call it? If not…sorry. Haven't read the books in a while)** I was waiting for a brown haired-beauty named Hermione Granger. I can't believe myself. I had sworn never to fall in love with a mudblood or a half-blood. Never. But here I am; a teenage wizard hopelessly in love with the muggle-born Hermione.

How did this come to be you may ask? Well, it all started a few months ago, when I was teasing Hermione about her being a mudblood. She never did anything back, no snarky comment, and no slap in the face. Nothing. But that day was the day she turned around and yelled at me, "Shut up! I don't give a damn about my blood!" And with that, she turned around and walked away.

I felt drawn to her after that, like I couldn't get enough of her. That was when I realized that I had fallen in love with her. I finally knew why I teased her all the time; why I was so mean to her. I did that because I was subconsciously refusing to admit my feelings for her. I was hiding them under my crudeness.

So, here I was, sitting in the common room of Gryffindor. How did I get in? I knew the password. But the portrait lady wasn't too happy about it.

I heard the portrait open and close, then some footsteps, a clank, a swear, and a gasp. I knew it was Hermione; walking in, reading, banging into a table or chair, seeing me and gasping. So predictable.

"Dra-I mean…Malfoy! What are you doing here at this untimely hour! It's almost midnight!" she exclaimed with a surprised voice. I smirked into the firelight, knowing that she liked to call me by my first name, not my last. I heard her sigh, exasperated, as she came around into my vision. She was blocking my view of the fire now, so I scowled.

I looked up at her and gave her an impatient look, as if to say "What do you want?"

She gave an offended look and said, "I'm supposed to be here! You're not in Gryffindor…now are you?" She had just taken to her favorite standing position, hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"No. I'm not. I came here to talk-" I cut my sentence off immediately, not wanting to tell her anything.

"Talk…?" she trailed off, prompting me to continue.

I shook my head, thinking that this was stupid! I can talk to her…but…I can't. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Apparently, I sucked at lying or I couldn't hide my emotions well, because she grabbed my wrist and brought me back. "What?"

"What's wrong?" she asked with a no-nonsense tone that said 'Don't give me any bull crap.'

"You." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear.

Confusion clouded her eyes. "What do you mean me? I've done nothing to you but except the shit you give me!"

"You don't understand, Hermione." I said to her, a grimace and scowl appearing on my face.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, make me understand."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I will."

I crashed my lips to hers, one of my hands on the back of her head, keeping her lips to mine, while my other hand snaked its way around her waist. At first, she stood still as a statue, but after a few seconds, she slowly melted into the kiss. I pulled her close to me, using both my hands that were around her waist. Her hands were currently buried in my hair. I traced my tongue along her lip and she immediately allowed access. Both our tongues were battling for dominance.

She pushed me back onto the chair, so now she was straddling my hips. I groaned with the pleasure. I could already feel myself getting hard.

All the sudden, we heard someone clear their throat, and say "Am I interrupting?" And there was Professor McGonagall. My eyes widened in fear, and so did Hermione's.

She smiled a soft smile and said, "If you leave now and go back to bed, then you won't get detention. Understood?" I nodded and so did Hermione, who got off of me. I gave her a quick kiss good-bye and winked at her before leaving. I left, walking slowly back to my own house, and smiled at the thought of Hermione being my new girlfriend.

* * *

Ok! There it is! Woo! Sorry, I needed to get that out. I'm writing another Draco/hermione one too. Have no clue what it's gonna be called tho...


End file.
